The Blushing Disease
by flushed puppy 15
Summary: Maka is sick with a very peculiar virus, and of course Soul has no idea how to fix it.


The Blushing Disease

The bright morning sun peaked through the curtains of the bed-side window. The orange curtains hung in front of it did little to block the golden rays from entering the room. Soul yanked his comforter over his head in tired frustration. Why did the sun have to be so damn bright? One lopsided eye cracked open, his vision was bleary, as normal, though what wasn't normal was the weight on his chest. Soul let out tired and painfully bored moan and sat up. A face full of squishy purple clad breast was his good morning.

"Gah! Blaire, not cool." He mumbled drowsily pushing her away from his person. Purple bags clung to his strawberry eyes; he scrubbed the eye gunk away before he trudged out of his room leaving a whiney kitten in his wake.

"Hey Maka-huh?" Soul looked around the kitchen for his meister, who appeared to have over slept. Strange, she was always the first one to be up and about being the early bird she was. Soul stalked to her room and pressed his ear to the door, no sounds therefor no movement. He knocked and waited a moment, when he got no response he knocked a bit louder and called out for her. Still silence, he shrugged to himself and just hoped she was decent (it wouldn't be the first time he barged in on her bare form, though in his defense he wasn't quite used to sharing an apartment with someone).

The door creaked open to reveal a sleeping Maka, and he had to admit she was pretty cute when she was asleep. Never the less, she needed to be woken so Soul lightly stepped over loose floor boards to his partner's bedside. Maka snoozed on like there was nothing in the world she would rather do, but sadly there was school. Soul gently pulled her blanket back and immediately saw her in a cropped tank-top, and navy and purple panties. Wow, she actually look pretty…no Soul don't you dare. She's practically your sister for deaths sake! Not cool man, not cool. Soul shook his head and tried to wake Maka as platonically and non-perverted as possible, so basically the opposite of her dad.

"Hey. Maka, c'mon wake up. You're gonna be late if you sleep in." he urged quietly as he gently shook her shoulder. Green eyes peered open and blinked sleepily. Then- out of all the things Maka could have done- she smiled. Warm and…almost lovingly.

Weird.

"Uh, sorry for barging in, but I figured you didn't wanna be late and all that straight-A student crap you always go on about." Soul averted his gaze and rubbed the sweat off his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, that's okay Soul, I'm glad you were being considerate." And (like god was punishing Soul for doing absolutely nothing) she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. A furious blush over took Souls cheeks and ears, he was used to Blaire's antics, sure.

But Maka? He didn't know how, but something was different…it was very strange. A tugging overtook Souls insides including something he had thought he'd taken care of last night…oh no.

"Ah, er, Maka? You're making me kind of uncomfortable. C-could you leggo?" Ugh, stammering, defiantly not cool. She looked up curiously, big green eyes filled with Soul could not gouge. It was kind of like looking at an animal.

"Aw, why? I thought you liked my hugs." She pouted and gave Soul a puppy stair. Soul jerked and carefully pried her arms off of his hips.

"S-sorry. I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, but it just feels weird." Soul mumbled lamely. At least it was the truth, had to give him that. Soul stumbled out of Maka's room in an awkward teen-aged frenzy.

Man, this was going to be a long day.

~/~

AN: ha! How'd you like that? Interesting huh? Well anyways the disease will be further examined and developed so you'll get the gist of what it entails in the upcoming chapters. And don't worry this'll be real short so you won't have to wait long for chapter two. Also you can give me some ideas about the origins of the virus in the comments, so don't be shy! ^u^

Your friend,

Puppy.


End file.
